


Metamorphosis

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Metamorphosis, Puberty, Romance, Teen Crush, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-23 09:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An in-depth story of the episode, "Transformation". Starfire worries that her metamorphosis will affect Robin. How could he possibly love a monster like her? (Robstar(Robin/Starfire) My first Teen Titans fic)





	1. Oh No...

It all started with one gigantic bump on her forehead. One that seemed to have its own head and mind. It was worrying the alien to bits, and she could see the fog from her breath start to fill the mirror.

The teen Tamaranian had awoke like she usually did on every normal morning. She remembered waking up looking normal and tending to her morning routines as she usually did. It was only until she was finished in performing the "showering" that she noticed the blob sticking out from her forehead. At first she thought it was her mind playing tricks on her, but the moment her hand reached it and felt the textured surface, Starfire started to panic.

So, she did as what she assumed any human would. She tried to poke the blemish back into its original state, only to have it pop out again. No matter how much Starfire tried to suppress it, her attempts came to no avail. The circular appearance made it look like those bubbles she'd seen children blowing at parks. It reminded her of how big those could be blown, but this... thing wasn't translucent like they were. It was opaque and didn't seem like it would go away.

"Oooh!" Starfire let out an annoyed noise. She'd stay in the bathroom and perform this poking all day if it weren't for the frantic knocks coming at the bathroom door. She recognized the voice as her friend Beast boy's, and it sounded rushed and in pain. The sound of his feet stomping on the floor and the whines he released were audible from the whole tower.

 _"Starfire, hurry up! You've been in there for 20 minutes!"_ Beast boy yelled from outside the door. He added, _"I'm not paper trained!"_

Ignoring what his last statement meant, Starfire merely replied: "One moment more, please!"

The alien turned back to the reflective glass and tried her best to conceal what was on her face. Every time she'd add pressure onto it, it'd just reveal elsewhere on her forehead. Adding an equal amount of pressure to it, it finally popped back into a flat surface. Starfire went to exit the bathroom before it suddenly popped back out again. She immediately closed the door once more and continued to try and flatten it back as it had been before.

Beast Boy must have relieved himself elsewhere, for she had heard his footsteps turn into little pats and exited out to the garden. Robin was scolding at him for something outside, but the Tamaranian could not hear him. She sulked into the sink and reflected on her choices to participate in any of the crime fighting today.

 _You can do this, Starfire!_ Her inner-self cheered on. The alien princess smiled at her image in the mirror, but soon faded when she saw the blob once more on her forehead. Placing a thoughtful finger to her chin, she knew that she must have a plan to hide it. Perhaps she could borrow one of the sunhats out in the garden to conceal it?

Opening the door, the alien went as fast as she could into the garden. Robin turned away from Beast Boy once he saw the familiar purple figure and smiled. He started to greet her. "Hey, Star-"

Robin had been too slow, for the alien had retrieved what she came for and immediately flew back into the tower. He lowered the hose in his hand and looked disappointed as he finished, "-fire..."

\--

Starfire was disappointed in her choice of hats. The one she grabbed was as green as Beast Boy and didn't have a flower on the side like the one she wanted. She was left with no choice but to wear it as apart of her attire. If anyone inquired, she'd reply that she was wanting to try something new. It shouldn't be abnormal since she tended to want to adapt to Earthly customs now and then. Her friends would surely buy it, yes?

Starfire made sure her unearthly blemish was hidden when she walked into the living room. Thankfully, friend Raven was the only one occupying it as she was reading on the circular couch. Thank goodness! She was more open to Raven than she was with the boys. Perhaps she could be of assistance as to explaining what this blob meant?

She flew over and sat next to Raven. She tried not to be too close, for she had learned that Raven treasured her "space". Starfire could only sit in silence for a minute or two until the Tamaranian became restless. Finally building up the nerve to mention it, the alien leaned closer and played with her fingers. She whispered, _"I fear something may be terribly wrong with me."_

Raven paid no mind as the demon continued to read her book. Starfire ignored this as she continued: _"I could have uranium measles or pestmite epidermises or invested in Stynormites, or-"_

**SLAM!**

The sound of Raven slamming her book shut was not something to take lightly. It meant she was either annoyed, fed up, or impatient. She always tended to be all of them whenever the alien was worked up about something. The demon set the book beside her on the couch and looked at Starfire slowly. She asked, "Okay....what are you talking about?"

The alien had no hesitation when it came to revealing what was wrong. She felt the need to warn her, so Starfire made direct eye contact. She said, "I caution, what you are about to say may shock and disturb you..."

The alien gripped the hat firmly and slowly started to lift it up. The sound of the blob perking out made her shudder in disgust. A wave of emotions came to her. Worry, nervous, insecure, and she felt naked. Yet it didn't even take Raven one second to process what she had seen. In fact, she was completely unaffected.

Raven stated bluntly, "It's a zit. Everybody gets them...Deal with it."

Starfire couldn't believe what she had heard. She said, "Then I am...normal!?"

The alien couldn't help but stand up right away and run to her friend. She hugged Raven and held her tightly, rocking her in the air rather excitedly. She exclaimed, "Oh, thank you, Raven! Now I shall feel no longer worried or ashamed or-"

The sound of the door opening made Starfire pause. She looked over to see Robin entering the room quite casually. The Tamaranian gasped. She reached for the sunhat and immediately enclosed it around her head. Both shame and guilt filled her, for she still felt as she had before. She couldn't help it! Her other friends just couldn't see her like this! Especially Robin...

Raven leaned near her, getting Starfire to peek from under the hat. She said, "Just so you know, this isn't really 'dealing with it'."

The alien looked down at the floor in defeat. She couldn't find any courage to tell her friends. It was selfish of her, but Starfire felt it was for the better. Her friends all looked perfect compared to her alien self, and something like this just made her more...strange. Her emerald eyes traveled up to Robin from afar and she felt something in her stomach twinge. Oh, if only she could make this go away...

\--

The alien went to retrieve to her room after "the lunch". She planned on spending the rest of her afternoon trying to hide this disgusting thing on her forehead. Surely she'd find a way to hide it if she spent enough time trying to. Starfire soon halted in her tracks once she heard the voice of her dear friend.

"Hey, Star!" Robin called. She turned around and smiled, but soon looked away once she remembered her appearance. Robin walked up from behind her and place a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"You feeling okay?" He asked. "You were kinda' in a rush this morning."

"I am the fine!" Starfire exclaimed. Seeing as she snapped, Starfire lowered her voice. She said, "I was just...looking for something. Do you need assistance, Robin?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to join me and Cy in some games?" He asked. Starfire didn't even think twice when she nodded and followed him into the living room. Cyborg was on the couch waiting for him. Once he saw Star beside the Boy Wonder, he waved to her.

"I didn't know you liked to play, Starfire!" He said, then offered her a controller. "Wanna' try?"

"Oh, no. I am here for the 'watching' and not the 'playing'." She explained, taking a seat next to her cyborg friend. It was good that he still didn't question her hat and she felt relieved to be accepted by her friends again. Robin sat on the other side of her and took a controller, giving Cybord a competitive look.

"Ready to get your butt kicked again?" His mask furrowed. Cyborg took this as a challenge and gripped the controller in his hands, leaning forward to start the game. They seemed to be playing some type of racing game, with Robin as a red car and Cyborg was a white one.

Starfire watched as her two male friends pounded on the buttons on the controllers and leaned closer to the screen. She held her knees to her chest to try and not take too much space. When she watched Beast Boy "game", he always got frustrated when she accidentally bumped him or touched him. He told her that it often "messes them up", so she scooted back to try and not interfere. Robin and Cyborg were too much into the game to notice that she had moved.

While Starfire marveled at the two's skills for the game, she suddenly felt something poke out of her neck. Looking down, she noticed two long "tusks" gaping out from her neck. Panic came to her once more and she looked at her friends to see if they had noticed. Thankfully, they hadn't. She took this as a chance to hide her neck and jump behind the couch. She double checked if they noticed. Quickly, she sank to the floor so they wouldn't see her. She flew out of the living room after that and went straight to her bedroom.

\--

Starfire remembered seeing a scarf somewhere around the Titans Tower. It surely couldn't be Raven's room, for she only wore dark clothing. Cyborg couldn't wear anything besides his robotic parts. She checked Beast Boy's closet when he wasn't looking and searched her own room for any neck apparel. Her last stop was Robin's room, where she felt she was intruding the most. She took advantage of his training time to search his closet and was relieved when she found a red scarf buried deep in the corner.

Wrapping it around her neck, Starfire hummed a tune as she walked down the hallway. It no longer mattered to her if the scarf matched anything, for she was happy that the mutations in her body were covered. Beast Boy ran from the living room to get her attention and she looked down at him, curious as to what he had to say.

"-and we'll make it, like, 10 feet tall! What do ya' say?" Beast Boy asked, eagerly awaiting a response. Starfire hadn't realized that he was talking through her humming. Not wanting to be impolite, she nodded at him with a friendly smile. BB grinned and suddenly grabbed her hand, leading her into the kitchen with him. She was curious as to what he was doing.

Beast Boy was currently rummaging through the fridge and looking through drawers. As he grabbed a plate, he started talking. "Okay, so first: vanilla. LOTS of it. I stopped by the store earlier and grabbed, like, 6 boxes! Just don't tell Robin..."

Starfire opened her mouth to object, for she didn't like to keep anything from Robin, but was interrupted by an odd sight. Beast Boy suddenly pulled out 6 containers of vanilla ice cream from the freezer. Her emerald eyes widened when he suddenly grabbed 12 other boxes containing strawberry and chocolate flavored ice cream. Her curiosity won over her conscience, so all the alien could do was tilt her head and watch as BB stacked large scoops on top of another.

10 minutes passed before Starfire was greeted with a sight of a 3-foot stacked ice cream tower in front of her. Beast Boy had such a proud look on his face as he placed a cherry on top. Starfire just couldn't bring up his mistake on calculating a "10 foot" model. Instead, she smiled and watched as BB turned to grab some spoons to share with his friend.

While she leaned forward to get a closer look, she felt a tingling sensation in her hand. The alien looked down and gasped once she saw how large her hands had suddenly grew! Her clean nails were now longer and had black and white stripes coloring them. Feeling ashamed of her abnormally-large hands, the Tamaranian quickly hid them in the ice cream without second thoughts.

When Beast Boy turned around, he gasped at the sight of his tower being destroyed. Devastation took over him and he suddenly fainted on the floor, leaving Starfire standing with her hands getting colder by the minute. She closed her eyes and started shaking...

What was happening to her!?


	2. I Have to Leave...

Her friends only once questioned Starfire's eating habits. Back on Tamaran, it was normal to digest 5 servings of supper in one setting. Tamaranians ate their animals raw, chugged on 3 gallons of juice, and ate with their bare hands. The alien didn't take too long adjusting to Earth's customs on the "table manners". In fact, she picked up quite quickly with Robin's help.

However, there were times that Starfire would forget about them. She'd settle to eat things every now and then that humans would call "inedible". She memorized what was acceptable to eat and what wasn't. Flies were a big one on the "Don't Eat" list, which came as a shock to her for what happened the next day. She'd been musing the refrigerator for something to consume until a fly had flown in front of her face. Her tongue naturally circled the insect and ingested it.

Starfire gasped and covered her mouth. If her friends saw her do that again, they'd surely gag in disgust! She wiped her mouth with the blue mittens she put on earlier.

After Beast Boy's "nap", Starfire decided it was best if she could find something to hide her hands. It was very unfeminine to have such long nails and big hands. She settled on some cooking mittens that were nearby in fear that BB would wake up and see her. Contemplating back on it, Starfire supposed she could've borrowed Robin's gloves if she had the chance.

Hitting herself on the head, Starfire closed the fridge and hid her face in embarrassment. She was ashamed to admit the fly had an acquired taste and that it filled her appetite. She really was a monster if she enjoyed eating hideous things like a fly. To think that back on her home planet a mere fly would've just been a fourth of an appetizer. The alien was truly disgusted with herself...

"Did you find something to eat?"

The alien jumped in surprise, but eased herself when she realized it was Raven. Starfire sighed in relief and then rubbed the back of her head. She laughed. "Oh, yes! I ate a delectable slice of the 'pizza'. I'm assuming it was leftovers from Beast Boy, yes?"

Raven rose an eyebrow in suspicion. She soon shrugged it off and took one of her tea bags from the cabinet. She said, "Sure, I guess."

The demon placed her tea bag in a cup of water and made her way to the couch. She crossed her legs and gazed out of the window. The cup of tea was placed neatly on the table in front of her. Starfire took this chance to levitate near her and went in a similar pose as she did. Raven gave her an agitated look until she noticed what Starfire was wearing. Her anger turned to confusion as she opened her mouth to inquiry, but was interrupted by the Tamaranian.

"Do you ever get the 'cravings', friend Raven?"

Raven scrunched up her nose, thoughts filling her mind. She asked, "As in food?"

"Yes."

Even Raven would admit to craving something every once in awhile. Sometimes it was an herbal tea, sometimes it'd be greasy pizza. She wouldn't admit to succumbing her cravings by asking Beast Boy for pizza. Yet as her purple eyes wandered to the curious alien beside her, Raven decided to answer her truthfully.

"I have," She admitted. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, thank glob!" Starfire uncrossed her legs in relief. Raven could already tell it was like that question she'd been asked a few days ago. A bit of amusement came to her and the demon couldn't help but chuckle. Something she'd ever so rarely do. She asked, "Had a craving, Starfire?"

"I did, but it was rather..." Starfire placed a finger to her chin. "-unappealing, to some."

Raven nodded. "Cravings are like that. Once we taste something we like, we tend to want it again from time to time. Even if other people may find it disgusting. It's normal to feel that way every once in awhile."

Starfire smiled and felt much more relaxed. It was nice to hear that she fit in, but she couldn't reveal what she had craved. She was sure that even Raven would be "grossed out". Instead, she decided to spend some time with her friend and meditate. It was truly peaceful and the alien forgot about all of her troubles in only minutes.

\--

"Going to bed, Star?"

Starfire looked in the mirror in front of her. She was running her nightly routines before setting her body and mind to rest until the morrow. It was quite inconvenient to have someone interrupt her while brushed her teeth. In the reflection was Robin standing in the hallway behind her, and she became delighted. She didn't realize that her mouth was still full of the "toothpaste" and quickly rinsed her mouth before turning back to him. Giggling, she came out of the bathroom and greeted him.

"Yes. Are you, Robin?"

"Not yet," He replied. Starfire remembered his nightly training and nodded to show she understood. Robin took a moment to eye her clothes, making the tamaranian blush. He asked, "You're not going to sleep in...that, are you?"

"O-Oh!" Starfire looked down at her mixed attire. It looked uncomfortable to sleep in, but it seemed she had no choice. She couldn't risk being seen if trouble came overnight or if someone accidentally stepped into her room. The alien couldn't bring herself to lie to Robin, either, so she looked at the floor in defeat.

"Yes..."

The Boy Wonder eyed her for a bit more. For a second his mask furrowed and Starfire felt nervous. He was the only one in the group, the leader, that could recognize when something was wrong with her. Raven detected her female "indications" every now and then. When speaking of the boys, she would also tell Starfire that things could "fly above Robin's head". It was ironic to her because he had the name of a bird and that words could not fly.

Yet, as the teen stood in front of him overly-dressed, Robin decided not to ask. He said, "Alright, just make sure you're ready if anything happens overnight. 'Night, Star."

"And the 'goodnight' to you, too, Robin..." The alien mumbled. She watched as Robin's retreating figure went to the weight room. He could not bare to witness the monster she'd soon be turning into. Visions of Robin dismissing her from the Teen Titans and of the mockery she'd hear made Starfire retreat into her room and lay on her bed in shame. She was sure these thoughts would go away with a good night of the "rest".

\--

Oh, she was wrong!

Wrong, wrong, wrong!

The alien had awoken to the sharp, loud sound of thunder outside her window. She was unaware if it woke any other titans for she did not leave her room. She took the sudden disturbance as some time to reflect on what was happening to her and what she should do. She held her knees to her chest and stared at her feet in thought. It was then that she started to feel tingly again...

_POP!_

Her ears suddenly grew longer and sharper with a popping sound. It was loud enough for Starfire to gasp and immediately cover them. Not even within a second did she hear another audible noise released from her body.

_RIP!_

The teen looked down in horror as she saw her feet grow twice the size as they were before. They were large and she had the same auburn hair on her head that was now on her feet. Her heart beat against her chest in fear and Starfire sat here and gaped at what had happened. Conclusions finally came to her and she hugged her knees again, rocking back and forth to comfort her. She'd see Beast Boy do so after losing at the "video games", and she was sure it'd help now.

"Ooh...my friends must not see how hideous I've become. Or they were surely think I'm turning into some sort of...horrible monster! I must never allow anyone to see me..."

She closed her eyes and gulped, talking lower as the words left her mouth.

"...ever again."

**BEEP! BEEP!**

As if the Gods had heard her plead, the Titan alarm had gone off. It scared her for a moment as she gasped again. She has had enough surprises today! Within a second it went off, Robin's voice could be heard from the hallway. He was yelling at the other titans to wake up and follow him as something had been brought up at a stadium. Robin seemed to be outside her door as to how close his voice sounded.

_"Starfire! Trouble! We need to go!"_

Fear grasping at her again, Starfire reached for her blankets and covered her face. Robin sometimes barged into her room when there was an emergency and sometimes it wasn't...pleasant to see. It certainly wouldn't be now if he saw her like this. She wracked up the nerve to speak and said, "Please proceed! I will....join you shortly!"

She heard Robin hesitate before leaving her door and running down the hallway. Cyborg's heavy steps followed suit and she heard Raven levitate behind them. Beast Boy stopped at her door and Starfire hid her face again. Thankfully, Raven scolded him to continue and BB left. The alien sighed heavily as she shook in her bed.

She couldn't ignore this emergency. The city always needs her. She just needs to find...some boots. Yes! Ones that were larger than her previous ones and would hide her feet best. She'd need some ear muffs, too. The titans always kept them with their snow equipment. She'll just wait until everyone was out of the tower to put them on.

\--

Starfire arrived late as she saw Plasmus giving her friends some trouble. A part of her made her feel guilty for taking awhile to come but she was relieved she made it in time. Beast Boy was covered in an orange substance and Raven was on the ground recovering. Starfire made her move by unleashing rapid fire bolts at Plasmus, resulting in him oozing down into the sewers below.

Normally she'd feel successful at this victory, but she felt uneasy. Once her friends turned around to congratulate her, she could see the confused looks and judgement in their eyes. She covered herself with an arm and slowly levitated to the ground. Raven stared at her and was the first one to speak.

"Nice...fashion statement."

Beast Boy let out a nervous laugh as he agreed. He said, "Haha...yeah! She's a...looker..."

The alien felt herself tremble a bit at their "compliments". Surely if you meant it there wouldn't be hesitation? And you'd say it with pride? She performed both when she had something nice to say about her friends. When Robin frowned at her, Starfire knew something was wrong.

"Starfire, you've been acting kinda...strange lately." He approached her. "Is everything okay?"

Panic overwhelmed her once more as she alien stepped back, reaching her arm out to him as a signal to not come any nearer. Thankfully, Plasmus created a distraction as they all turned away from her and watched as he formed back into himself. Only he was more powerful, big, and had multiple bumps....eyes? She couldn't quite tell what they were, but her friends were clearly disgusted by it.

"Eeeeeewwwww!"

"Just when you thought he looked bad, he couldn't get uglier."

"Dude, that is sick! And not in the good way!"

Robin turned away from Starfire as he looked up at the disgusting creature. He said, "No matter how nasty he gets, he's just a monster. And like every other monster, he's got to go!"

With that, the Boy Wonder sprung into action as he ran head-on into danger once more. Starfire made some alarmed noises. He couldn't be talking about...her, could he!? The alien felt a wave of shame as she hid her face in her scarf. She then made a low, sad sound. It was quite foreign to her as she was usually happy. Maybe she should step out until they needed her...

Hearing her friends in the background attacking Plasmus, Starfire looked at the ground in shame. She didn't notice Cyborg defending in front of her as he shot Plasmus with all he could. It was until the monster released a wave of disgusting sewer that Cyborg stepped back and, unknowingly, put Star in danger.

The alien looked up at the big, green wave heading towards her. She had no time to react as it hit her and knocked her to the ground. So did her excess accessories, as she felt the hat fly off as well as the boots. Only one feeling came to her in that moment and it was mere panic. She gasped once she saw that her hideous body was in display.

The titans didn't stop fighting until Robin looked over at her and his mask visibly widened in surprise. The other titans noticed this and stopped, looking back as well. Even Plasmus took a moment to look at the alien. Robin stared at her and asked, "Starfire?"

Thoughts were overwhelming Starfire.

She'd rehearsed this reaction in her head multiple times. The titans would laugh at her, call her a freak, and tell her how ugly she looked. It was all she could hear in her head and she placed her hands over her ears. She didn't know that...in reality, none of them were laughing. The teens hiding in the bleachers were staring at her in awe, and it was clear that they were holding in their laughter. The only one that chuckled at that moment was Plasmus, who was soon blasted by Cyborg a moment after.

All Starfire could hear and picture was them laughing at her. It was too much for the alien to bare. She made uncomfortable noises and shook her head, trying to get the noises out of her head. Her eyes opened once she heard the familiar footsteps of dear Robin. He made his way towards her in worry.

"Starfire? What's going-"

"I am sorry!" She interrupted, levitating above him. "I have...got to go!"

Without looking back, Starfire then flew off as quickly as she could, heading nowhere but the outer space above her. She heard Robin's protests from down below and he sounded much too eager for her to stay.

**"STARFIRE! WAIT!"**

The alien ignored him and continued on into space. They couldn't see her again. Not ever. The image of her hideous body and face must be burned into their eyes. She had no idea why Robin called out to her. Maybe he was just being the "polite". Either way, she knew she had to leave Earth. It was her only option now...

Starfire looked up and realized she was finally in the vacuum of space. It was now her destiny to try and find another planet that would accept her for how she looked. She'd look for ones that had deformities like her. Surely she had to be turning into another type of alien, correct?

The teen looked back to Earth and ignored the crushing feeling in her chest. She wouldn't see Robin again...and that tore her the most. Starfire wiped her tears and made her way to the first planet in her sight. The only option she had now was to try and find aliens like her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will most likely be in Robin's perspective. Also, hi! I'm Rainbow. I have over 20 episodes of the old Teen Titans recorded and I've been watching them. I promise there will be plenty of Robstar in this fic. I just wanted to write the thoughts and feelings of Starfire while she went through...well, puberty. XD


	3. The Goose Chase

The titans were at a loss for words. Nearly a minute after Starfire left, Plasmus took their distraction to advantage as it knocked them all down. Robin was too preoccupied with defeating the monster that he couldn't think about what happened. In fact, none of the other titans brought it up until they were done fighting Plasmus. Usually monsters have been bothersome, but when something important happened with any of their friends, they made haste to end any battles.

When the four of them were on their way to the tower, Beast Boy decided to break the ice and bring it up. Even though he could tell Robin was fazed and the others were quiet about for a reason, Beast boy always wanted to know what was up. It was annoying for the others but he was the voice that spoke when none of the others could. He asked, "So....She just left? Like that?"

"Yup." Raven replied nonchalantly. Her response wasn't good enough so Beast Boy looked at Cyborg and nudged the robot, hoping for an answer he wanted. Cy shook his head and looked away from him and it was _then_ that Beast Boy got the message. He looked down in defeat and kicked some pebbles. He thought aloud.

"She just can't...do that. Can she?"

"She _can_ and she _did_ ," Raven spoke, hoping to shut him up. Beast Boy gave her an annoyed look but was interrupted by Robin suddenly stopping. The titans followed suit and exchanged looks. 

"Did she anything to you guys?" He asked and stepped back to them. His voice was serious and firm. He used it to give them orders and plans, but ever so rarely spoke to them directly with it. The titans shrugged in reply while Raven said nothing. Cyborg rubbed the back of his head and avoided eye contact with his leader.

He said, "Man...if I had known something was up with her, I would've asked. The clothes _were_ weird, but I just didn't think it was a big deal."

"Dude." Beast Boy gave him a look. "If you think that's weird, guess what she did to my ice cream! She stuck her hands in it and ruined it! I spent all that time making it, too.."

Beast Boy sniffed in memory of his 10-foot dessert. Robin paid no attention to the subject as he turned to Raven and eyed her. The demon gave him a blank look in response and Robin couldn't quite tell if she was hiding something or not. He went against his gut and decided to ask her. Just once. He asked, "Did she say anything to you, Raven?"

"No."

Robin decided to push no further. He turned around and led them back to the tower. Plans were already coming to his mind on how they could rescue her and bring her back. This was her home. The city needed her, the titans needed her, and he needed her. No one could ever take her away, even if it was herself. He'd make sure she'd be back safe and sound by tomorrow. He'd go by himself if he had to.

\--

When they arrived at the tower, it was real quiet. Starfire was no longer there to fly to the ceiling and announce how "wonderful their battle went" and the "celebrations to come". Robin realized that she was the one who brought a lot of light into the tower. Without her, it seemed real dark. Cyborg turned on the power and casually went to the couch to sit down for a moment. Everyone continued their nightly routine as if nothing had happened at all.

Robin clenched his fists angrily. Why!? Starfire was missing, and they **had** to do something about it! Was he the only one who cared?

Robin made his way to the couch and leaned near Cyborg. The robot knew what was coming so he cringed away in case he'd get yelled at again. Instead, Robin decided to take it lightly and asked him, "Aren't you going to start making plans? We _need_ to get her back, Cyborg!"

"I'd love to, but we don't have anything to go into space." Cyborg said, giving Robin a serious look. "Besides, maybe she'll come back? She knows this is her home. Maybe she's just visiting her planet in the meantime?"

"I don't think so." Robin replied. "You saw how devastated she looked, Cy! I don't think she's gonna' come back. Not without our help."

Raven set her book to the side and approached the two males. Beast Boy noticed this as turned into an armadillo, rolling over to meet the others at the couch. Raven ignored him and said, "Cyborg already told you we don't have anything to get her with. Unless they suddenly supply us with a spaceship, it's useless. All we can do is hope that she comes back soon."

"We'll make something, then." Robin stated firmly. "Cyborg, you can build a spaceship, right?"

"Yeah, if you give me _6 years_." The robot scoffed. "I'm sorry, Robin, but I can't do anything. All we have is the T-Ship, and it can only go underwater."

An invisible light bulb switched on over Robin's head. It seemed he was gathering up a plan and the other titans looked at him curiously. If Cyborg couldn't figure out one, Robin's surely would be good. His plans usually were and it saved their butts plenty of times. Once he got everything together, Robin perked up at them. The titans had to step back since he practically exclaimed his next statement.

"We can use the T-Ship!"

"What?" Cyborg asked. "Dude, I told you. That's only for water. It won't survive in-"

"You've worked on plenty of complex mechanisms before." Robin explained, giving him no time to object. "All you have to do is modify the current T-Ship so it's ready to go out in space. You don't need to build a new one."

"Modify it?" Cy rubbed his chin in thought. "That's not a bad idea. I'm not sure if it would work, though. I've never tried anything for space yet. But we can always try for our girl."

Robin gave the robot a smile and the teen returned it. He could tell he was relieved. Cyborg added, "It'll take some time, though. If you don't mind waiting, I can probably do it before sunrise."

"Good!" The leader gave him a firm pat on the back. Robin quickly ran out of the room and down the hallway. From the sounds of it, he seemed to go in his room. Raven exchanged looks with the other titans while Beast Boy started to freak. He stomped his foot on the floor angrily and made noises. What on Earth was the boy's problem now?

"What!?" Beast Boy finally exclaimed. "Dude, it's barely 2 A.M.! My beauty sleep requires at least 6 hours, and I only got 3! Now I have to stay up for the WHOLE night!?"

Raven opened her mouth to comment, but was interrupted by Beast Boy. He added, "-And Raven, DON'T YOU SAY ANYTHING!"

Raven gave Beast Boy a knowing look before walking past him and to Cyborg. She asked, "Will you need any help?"

"No, I'm sure I've got it. If I need anything, I'll be sure to hit you guys up."

Raven nodded before flying out of the room and down the hallway into her own room. Beast Boy pouted in his spot as he angrily looked at the wall. He didn't even think of offering Cyborg some help. All he wanted was sleep! Was that too much to ask? He looked around the room and noticed Cyborg was given him a stern look with his arms crossed. Beast Boy returned the gesture with an annoyed look.

"What did I do!?"

"You wouldn't do this for Star?" He asked. Beast Boy opened his mouth to respond, but Cy cut him off. "Robin's going to stay up all night worrying about her and planning everything else. You and I know he probably only gets 4 hours of sleep as it is. If he can stay up for her, you can, too."

Without another word, Cyborg exited the room to go work on the T-Ship. Beast Boy took a moment to process what he said and hit himself for being so stupid. Starfire was the most considerate person of the group and always held others before her. Why couldn't he do it for her when she needs it? She's done it for him before plenty of times! Man, he must have looked like a jerk to her for scolding her about the ice cream...

\--

"Cy, you done yet?"

_"Not yet, Robin. I think I need 10 more minutes."_

. . .

"How long will it take?"

_"Robin, I gotta' work. I'll tell you when it's done."_

Robin placed his communicator aside as he looked into the stars. He was hoping to catch a glimpse of green or any sign that Starfire was near. All he could see was some airplanes every now and then. Maybe he should look for red? Her hair was always long, auburn red, soft, and delicate.....He could go on about her. The thought of losing her to space tore him, though he'd never admit it. She couldn't be too far.

A gust of wind blew through his hair and Robin stood more firmly. Sleep wasn't an option for him or any of the other titans right now. His priority was getting Starfire back. Why would she leave, anyway? He'd noticed her strange behavior before, but he assumed it was something foreign to him and should leave it as be. Raven's scolded him before about asking her of her personal issues.

And how could he not? He cared about her. Maybe too much, if you asked the Dark Knight. But he knew where his priorities were and how he felt about her. It wasn't in his nature to grow attached to people or things, but Starfire was so beautiful. She was considerate of others, protected her friends, and could lift anything she wanted. He admired her and he loved her, though he was an idiot for never admitting it.

Robin popped his communicator back out and asked, "Cyborg, how long until we can launch?"

_"Oh, about 5 minutes after you **QUIT ASKING ME THAT!"**_

Robin cringed and held his communicator away from him. That must mean it's ready. Quickly, he made his way off the roof and into the titans tower to go down below. He's hoping this will work.

\--

"Are....we sure this thing is ready to fly?" Raven inquired, looking around uneasily.

Cyborg sat back in his seat and crossed his arms, clearly agitated. Getting this thing ready for space flight wasn't a walk in the park. He couldn't just put things together and make it work like Robin thought he could. He had to do math, consider oxygen and pressure levels, and modify it so they could navigate it easily. Making it before sunrise was difficult, too! He had a lot of troubles getting this thing angled properly as it is.

"No! The T-Ship was built for deep sea, NOT deep space!"

"I don't care _what_ it was built for." Robin stated. "It's going into space. We gotta' find Starfire!"

The Boy Wonder turned to the side and pressed a button to turn the main power online. The rest of the titans pushed buttons and stated their levels and statuses as well. Once everything was on and maximized, the T-Ship started to surface across the Titans Tower. Robin furrowed his mask in determination as he announced the titans to launch. As in a cliche scene on television, the T-Ship launched perfectly and broke atmosphere into space. With the pressure hitting the ship, Cyborg grinned.

"T-told ya-a'll she was rea-ready to f-f-lyy-lyyy!"

Raven looked straightforward and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She mused. "Hmm."

The T-Ship moved graciously along in space. The titans marveled at the oddly shaped planets around them and Beast Boy had his face on the glass as he looked at a specific one. Raven looked over and noticed that he was staring at a green one. She shook her head as one thought crossed her mind: Typical. He really should be focusing on their oxygen right now.

"Which one do you think she's at?" Cyborg asked and looked around. "There's so many. I'm not even sure which one is her home planet!"

"I don't know." Robin admitted. "But we will find her. Let's check each planet we can find."

And so started the goose chase. The titans had no idea Starfire already visited the ones they've been to and we were behind in finding her. They did the best they could by giving aliens her physical features and name, but nothing rang a bell for any species. Most were kind, but they did run into some aggressive ones. Robin hoped she hadn't been there to those ones and was wishing she was okay. She was all he was missing right now.

\--

This was Starfire's last stop. The last planet she'd visit in hopes of adapting to a similar kind. She saw plenty of others and tried to converse with their kind, but it simply just didn't work out. She had low hopes for this one in particular and looked around for anyone or anything else out there. She looked down into a pit before looking at the ceiling of a cave. A sound caught her attention and she looked up, only to see nothing.

"Hello? Someone is there?"

Starfire walked forward, looking around at the botany the planet had. She stopped and said, "Your planet is most inhospitable. I would, perhaps, be welcomed here?"

A monster-like noise came from behind her and the alien turned around, only to find nothing was there. The dark environment made it seem like something was following her. Maybe it was only her imagination? She didn't know anything about this planet yet. Maybe the people were invisible?

_hhhiiiiisssss....._

Starfire looked around in confusion, only to find a figure had passed her. She turned around and saw a large plant. It looked like the one plant she saw back on Earth that was birthed from the Venus and was the trap for the flies. Either way, she didn't like it. Once it snapped at her, Starfire jumped back and screamed. She went to fly off and noticed she was being chased by its stem.....tentacles? She didn't quite know.

She tried her best to misguide it by circling around the trees, but gasped once she saw that one was headed straight towards her. She tried her best to fly away, but was hit by the tree onto the ground. She surfaced from the leaves and looked around, noticing that one of the heads tried to snap at her once more. Her immediately reaction was to fly away from it as fast as she could.

Its stems grew long enough to encircle her large feet and bring her down. The alien screamed as she struggled to break free. Another one wrapped around her neck and held her down more firm. She exclaimed, "Let go of me, please!"

When Starfire looked down, she saw a large mouth and sharp teeth heading straight towards her. Oh, how she felt so helpless! Normally, she'd stick up for herself and shoot some bolts at it, but her insecurity made her feel ugly. Her powers were useless when she wasn't feeling joy or righteous. Quickly, she struggled some more and protested for it to let go. It came to no avail as she felt swallowed by the plant was in its mouth. It chewed on her for a bit before suddenly spitting her out in disgust.

Starfire let out a noise as she hit the floor rather harshly, covered in what she could only assume was its saliva. The plant spat at her before retreating and leaving the alien alone. Starfire stared with wide eyes before slouching. Even an enemy refused to eat her because she was so ugly. Should she feel grateful, or should she feel hurt? She was glad she was okay, but the pain still stung.

Starfire's eyes wandered to the floor as she sat in silence. She could never fit in with any kind. No one would ever want her again...Not any aliens, not any humans, and not Robin. Starfire sighed and wandered over to a lake. She glanced at her reflection and felt even worse. How could this have happened? People used to tell her she was so beautiful, but now she was treated as if she was the ugliest thing in the solar system.

Starfire looked up at the blob on her forehead and saw it turn into a sharp tusk. That was it. Starfire brought her large hands to her head, shaking it in denial. 

"Oh, what is happening to me!?"

_"Something wonderful."_

The alien gasped and looked behind her. The voice was so soft, delicate, and entrancing....and once she saw the figure approaching her, everything in her body started to hurt.


End file.
